Just a Date
by Childhood Creations
Summary: Briareos' thoughts during the start of a date he and Deunan are having together. Very short completed one-shot. Requested by Natalie.


**Title:** Just a Date  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Theme:<strong> Romance/Hurt  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Deunan/Bri

**Summary:**Briareos' thoughts during the start of a date he and Deunan are having together.

**Author note:** This is written for someone near and dear to me that is a jerk and won't get an account so I can spam her all the time... But, this is what she wanted, this is what she got and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Briareos sat in a large metal chair and scanned over the area. Looking, searching. He heard his name and turned to look behind him. There she stood, she could put on a muck of trash and look gorgeous.<p>

"Deunan." his voice barely audible

She slid into the nearest spot by him and crossed her legs. She gave him a shy smile and lightly touched his ski- his hecatonchires arm. He, as a whole, disturbed his very self. He wasn't man anymore, he was machine. Deunan acted like she didn't notice he was no longer the man she fell in love with.

That was where he was _wrong_.

He was just who she'd fallen in Love with. Just because he was now mostly machine did not change him as a person, nor their relationship. They were mates, partners, _lovers_, and he'd protect her until the end.

She looked up at him with her beady emerald eyes glistening and with each flicker of the candle between them, it made her eyes dance and he could have melted had his body the ability to.

Bri grasped her hands into his left and lifted them to where he use to have a mouth, 'kissing' them sweetly. Deunan flashed him a warm smile and slowly batted her eyes just enough to peek his interest.

He cursed as his thoughts trailed to who he used to be over to Tereus, the bioroid copy of him. The rat was him, through and through. Tereus was the exact man that Deunan needed. He was Briareos only with a body to go along with it, flesh and bone. The man was Bri, but he was still a rat scoundrel.  
>Briareos was hecatonchires skin and wires. Shame consumed Bri as he reconsidered accepting Deunan's request to go on a date with him again after all these years of separation. Guilt followed soon after.<p>

She needed a real man, and that was something he could no longer provide for the Love of his life, for the woman of his dreams and holder of his heart.

Deunan said his name again and looked at him funny, her head tilted to one side as he returned from his own bit of dream land. "Yes?" he asked, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you getting anything?" he shook his head, he just wanted to be alone with her, right where they were. No Tereus, ESWAT, the military, or anything... Just them. Just the two Lovers who had once been _perfect_ but now were sorely wounded, but holding on.

Deunan kept her gaze locked onto something farther beyond his being and he was tempted to look back and see what it was that had captivated her attention. A moment later he did look back and noticed there wasn't anything there, he heard Deunan apologise for zoning out. He smiled at her though it wasn't visible, she knew well that he was.

She sat, perfect in his eyes, as she shifted her weight over and crossed her legs again. Her expresso was placed before her and he squeezed in a drop of her favourite citrus treat and she looked up him with her intense green eyes. He would have shivered had he the capability to do so. That _look_.

He regret not having been with her all these years. He blamed himself, so he thought, but he didn't blame himself. It is an endless battle with neither side gaining or losing ground. Deunan had barely changed in their years apart, but he'd changed externally and that changed him entirely.

_Could_ she love him as he is now? A hecatonchires not man. His love for Deunan was ingrained into his DNA practically, Tereus being a fine example of this.

Deunan glanced at Bri and gave him a smile that melted him to pieces, it told him everything. She loved him still, even as a machine. She had fallen for him and that was all he needed to know in order to carry on.

* * *

><p>This is the part where I give you a dorky grin, thank you for reading and beg on my knees for you to review.<br>So, insert all that and stamp in another big ol' smiley face.  
>Have a great day and thanks again for reading!<p> 


End file.
